New Life
by CeeHamato
Summary: This is one of my older fanfictions. I'm still not done with it. I have an issue with not finishing stories lol! btw I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS!


I sit alone in an empty park, thinking about what it would be like if I was a Cybertronian. For you see, I am a big Transformers geek. Heh funny I know, strange for a 14 year old girl to be in love with Transformers. I have always loved the thought of being a Cybertronian and always wished I was Arcee, the reason is because I am beaten by my father and my mom, brothers, and sisters don't give a shit about me and I have nothing to turn to so when I found out about Transformers, I was attached to for it was like my only friend. I get up from where I was sitting and sigh. "I don't belong here," I think to myself out loud. "I don't fit in anywhere, not even at home. Alesia, Clarissa, Michael, and Brian all hate me. But why shouldn't they. I am different." I feel tears streaking my cheek. No matter how hard I have ever tried, I always seem to be the odd one out.

I start walking through a field walking to my favorite woods when I see something odd. It looked like a giant robot body. I walk towards it, curious as hell. I neared it and saw what it was and fell backwards in disbelieve, for it was Arcee's body. I could tell she was offline, don't ask me how but I just knew that she was. I got back up and reached out and talked her. I felt a shock and I passed out. I don't know how long I was out cold.

When I awoke I was somewhere I never have been before. I look around, hoping to see something or someone I knew. I looked like a military base. I have no idea I was there, all I remember is that I touched Arcee's offline body and I passed out. Suddenly I hear heavy footsteps as if someone was stomping around with giant metal feet. I sit up and wait for whoever it was to come into the room where I was being held. I suddenly see the door slide open and see something I only thought was just a fantasy. Standing in front of me was Optimus Prime, the leader of the Autobots. I scream and fall onto the ground and back into a corner. He comes close and leans down. "Arcee, there is no need to fear. It is only me," He says to me. He reaches out and touches my knee. For some reason he didn't look giant. To me he looked like a regular human size. I look at him puzzled. "I'm not Arcee," I say to him bluntly. " My name is Summer, Summer Ashlee Bobrick."

He looks so baffled by what I just said. "What are you talking about?" His face then went blank as if he just realized something. "Wait a minute miss." He gets up and leaves the room. I see a mirror and I get up and rush to it. I scream loudly. I don't look like Summer anymore. I am now in Arcee's body. I stumble back to the wall and try to think things through. Just then Optimus returns with Ratchet, the medic. "What is it Arcee?" Ratchet comes to my side. I pull away and try to run. "I'm not Arcee. What the hell is going on. I want my own body back! What did you guys do to me!" I rush to the door, but Optimus takes me in his arms and holds me. "Hold on! We need to figure this out miss." "I'm not miss! I'm Summer! I want to go back to normal! Why in the hell am I in Arcee's body. She is dead! I saw her body offline! Why am I her?! Oh god!" I start crying and hold Optimus, confused and scared. I don't know what was going on, why I am in Arcee's body, and why I can't have my old body back. He holds me in his arms, hugging me tightly. I feel safe in his arms, as if nothing would ever happen to me as long as I'm with him. "It's ok Summer. I think I know what happened. We saw a human body next to hers. You must have touched her and something happened to have you take her form. Did you ever touch her?" I gently nod. "I did. I did touch her. I knew who she was, and I wanted to see if it was real and not my mind playing tricks."

Optimus looked at me weirdly. "How do you know about us?" I blush and pull from his arms. "Well... I am a big fan of you guys. I am beaten by my father and no one cares so I turned to that." Ratchet sits on the table I was on, taking everything in. Finally he looks up and we could tell he figured it out.

"Arcee's frame must have gone to it's protoform stage again, and when you touched her, your DNA must have fused with her Cybertronian DNA. In result you took on her frame and you became her, but with your own memories and feelings but I'm thinking that Arcee's regular data that was prior knowledge." Optimus nods agreeing with Ratchet. I look at them, then I walk to the mirror and stare at my new body. I slowly smile. "My wish came true." Ironhide just then walked in. "How is Arcee?" Optimus turns to him. "This isn't Arcee anymore, this is Summer. She took on her form." I turn to them. "No, no. I would like to be called Arcee. I have always wondered what it would be like to be her, and wished I was her. So please help me be who, you know her as." Optimus and Ratchet chuckles, while Ironhide looks shocked then lightens up, enjoying the thought of a new personality. "Oh Summer," Optimus starts. "No Arcee. I correct him. He smiles and shakes his helm, amused. "Ok **_Arcee_**, you just be who you are. Yes, you are in a different form, but we want to be yourself though." I turn to them and smile brightly, happy to be somewhere where they accept me and won't turn away from me, like my family has always done. I bow respectfully. "Thank you all so very much. I am so pleased to have a place where I'm not looked lowly of." I start to get teary eyed, just has Bumblebee walks in. He looks at me and then rushes to me and takes me in his arms, supportively. He already knew about me and what had happened, for Ratchet had told him over the com link. "There is no need to cry now. You are home," he says through the radio. "Yes, Arcee you are," Optimus chimes in. "It was always meant to be for you to find her form and become a Cybertronian. This was no mere accident, this was supposed to happen. You are finally home." He smiles gently and I get so welded up with emotion of happiness, peace, and joy, I cry tears of joy, pleased to have found where God had always planned for me to be. I am now finally home. I can't tell you how happy I am to have found my place in the world. After I stop crying, Bumblebee lets go of me. He grasps my hand tightly. "Let's show you your new home," he tells me, smiling, gently pulling me along. I look at Optimus to see if it was ok. He nods, approvingly. "They already know. Don't worry, and Lennox has alerted your family." "They wouldn't even care what happens to me, so why should I care." Bumblebee uses his strength and pulls me out of the room and into the base, my official home. I close my eyes, then slowly open them to see other Autobot's standing around, human's talking and doing things. They all stopped what they were doing and turned to face me when they heard me walking towards them. I smile nervously. The first one to approach was Sam Witwicky, Bumblebee's "owner."

"Must be weird not being human, huh Arcee!" He chuckles, knowingly. I kneel down to look him in the eye. "Nope, this is the best thing that could ever happen to me. Thank the Lord above for sparing my abused soul." I get up and Bee places his hand on my back, leading me gently to meet everyone. I look at them all. "Wait wait, I can do this," I smiles and point to each Autobot. "Que, Dino, Sideswipe, Mudflap, Skids, Chromia, Elita-One, Brains, Wheelie, Jazz, Jolt, Leadfoot, Roadbuster, Topspin? Am I correct?" They all clap and laugh. "Yes you are," Dino, a sleek red Ferrari. "It is amazing how you know all our names! Now let's see with the human's." I think a minute to remember them all. "Ok, let's see. Sam, Carly, Lennox, Simmons, Epps, Mearing, and Dutch." Everyone looks stunned. "Damn...now that is just freaky!" Simmons comes towards me, shock written all over his face. I smile sheepishly. "It's a weird thing I know."

After a few hours of talking and learning, Optimus smiles at me and pulls me aside into my chambers that he had showed not long before. "Arcee," he says, gazing at me kindly. He reaches down and holds my hand. I begin to get nervous, for I have always had a thing for him ever since I started on Transformers. I look away from him, my face getting hot. "I am glad to have you with us. I can already tell that you are going to do great things and make things just a little better." I look back at him and smile. "Thank you." I yawn tiredly. He chuckles lightly. "You must be tired. You have had an exciting day, huh Arcee? You should get some rest." He leads me to my bed. I sit down, and he sits next to me and gently kisses my lips, and gets up and leaves, shutting the door behind him. I sit here, my face burning hot, surprised. Then next thing I remember is closing my eyes for a well deserved rest.


End file.
